


Hospitality

by Tochira



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another evening on the veranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many reasons I love Watanuki is that he makes capslock dialogue acceptable. Necessary, even. :P

"Always the same, a servant in my own home," Watanuki grumbles as he slowly unfolds from his seat on the veranda, swiping the sake tray as he turns around. If his hand trails across Doumeki's shoulder and through his hair as he passes, it's only because he's had a bit too much to drink and his legs are stiff from sitting so long, causing him to lean off-balance.

"Bring some more pickles," Doumeki reminds him, turning his head so that his voice follows after Watanuki's hand.

"'Not at all, Lord Watanuki, your hospitality is gracious and your culinary skills are without peer, how ever shall I repay you' IS WHAT HE SHOULD BE SAYING." Watanuki's griping, as usual, can be clearly heard no matter how many walls and sliding screens separate him from the object of his ire.

Doumeki wonders if the fact that these indignant ravings are the sound he finds most comforting is a sign of impending insanity. Then he thinks of Yuuko, and wonders if Watanuki didn't go round the bend first in self-defense.

Doumeki smiles as he drains his cup. Watanuki's always been crazy, really; it just took him a while to grow into it properly.


End file.
